


Stress Relief

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And then these two decided to go and have Feelings, And yes the title is a pun, Bathing/Washing, D/s if you squint, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Haha remember when this was supposed to be porn without plot?, It could still have a smutty sequel though, Rare Pairings, Rated for nudity, the Hobbit Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Stress decides False needs to relax.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Care of Admin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474692) by [Sharo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo). 



> False is built like Abby from the Last of Us 2 and no-one can convince me otherwise. Buff False FTW.
> 
> Sharo, I know you said it was okay to play with the idea of the Hobbit Hole, but um, I hope this is okay?

False gazed down at the folded piece of paper that had mysteriously made its way into her inventory sometime this morning. Opening it, she realised it was a handmade card, complete with painted lilacs. False smiled. The inside read:  _ meet me here tonite at sunset. wear something comfy. xox stress.  _ There were coordinates she didn't recognise scribbled underneath, in Stress' loopy cursive. False had originally planned to help with constructing Nether tunnels tonight, but nothing was set in stone. Grabbing her communicator, she typed out a quick private message to Stress.

_ FalseSymmetry: See you tonight. x _

_ Stressmonster101: <3 _

A few hours later, having changed into a hopefully-acceptable outfit by Stress' definition of 'comfy', False landed at the town hall. Her brow furrowed in confusion. This couldn't be right, could it? Had she misread the coordinates; mixed up X and Z again? She retrieved Stress' card and double-checked it with the data displayed on her communicator. Stress' instructions were to meet her just 30 blocks north of where she was currently standing. Just as she was about to message the woman, a familiar voice called out from inside the building.

"Ah! False! You're here!" Stress appeared in the doorway, clad in a peach-coloured flowy summer dress with tiny red polka dots, complete with a red cardigan and headband. False instantaneously felt incredibly underdressed in her T-shirt and leggings. "I was gonna wait for you on the throne, but I dunno if Scar would like that, so I didn't. I'm so glad you came!" Stress rambled on, squealing as she ran up to pull False into her arms.

"What's up?" False asked once Stress had let go. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"'m Not telling ya until we get to our destination," Stress replied, grabbing hold of her hand. "Come on, it's right through here!" Grinning, the brunette led False around the ever-growing diamond throne until they reached a wall.

"What are we--" False began, but she stopped asking her question when Stress held a labelled emerald up against a flower pot. A hidden hopper somewhere plucked it out of her hand, and False could hear pistons working. Before she knew what was happening, a few blocks slid to the side, revealing a hidden room.

“There’s no way Grian did this himself,” Stress muttered as she flicked a lever, turning on a lamp, before leading False towards a set of water elevators. “Going down!”

False was surprised to land in what reminded her of a hotel lobby or the reception of a luxury apartment building. Xisuma was lounging on top of a few blocks of wool, seemingly engaged in a conversation with someone on his communicator. When he didn’t acknowledge their presence, Stress cleared her throat. He nearly dropped the communicator on the floor.

“Great, you’re here! Keralis asked for my help just now, so just close the door behind you when you’re done, okay?” With that, the admin sprinted out of the area, headed for the bubble elevator leading him back up to the hidden room at the back of the town hall.

“Stress, where are we? And why are we here?” False asked, still admiring the interior decorating. A sign on the wall read:  _ Welcome to the Hobbit Hole _ . Wasn’t that Grian’s base? Or Mumbo’s? Stress shifted her weight from one leg onto the other and back again.

“Okay, so here’s the thing,” the brunette began. “When’s the last time you took some time to relax, False?” False froze.

“What do you--” 

“Like, actually, genuinely relax, yeah?” When False didn’t immediately answer, she added: “Yeah, that’s what I thought. So I’ve booked the Hobbit Hole for you.” 

“But this is a…” False was searching for the right word. 

“Oh, we don’t have to...you know,” Stress quickly interjected. “I mean, not unless you want to.” She giggled nervously. “I thought you just might like to take a bath or a nap in a place where you’re guaranteed to not get disturbed by anyone. I can leave! The room is just up ahead, so, I can obviously just go now. Um.” She turned beet red, letting go of False’s hand for the first time since they met up at the town hall. Without thinking, False reached out to grasp hers again.

“Wait, Stress.” Stress paused, but stared at the floor. “Please stay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” False confirmed. “Stay.”

Stress led False into a small room, decorated in muted pastels. There was a queen-sized bed on one end of the space, and what seemed to be a bath on the other. A large sofa stood in the middle, by a birch coffee table. Lanterns lit up the room, casting a golden glow on the interior. False could spot a few chests, as well as a mountain of towels and blankets. For being so close to the Void, her surroundings were pleasantly warm.

“It’s nice,” she commented. When she looked at Stress, the other woman smiled at her.

“What do you wanna do?” Stress asked. False took a moment to consider her options. She could take a nap in the bed, lounge on the sofa, or… 

“A bath sounds good,” she decided. Walking up to the quartz basin, she dipped her hand in the water to check the temperature. It was hot, but not uncomfortably so. Before her own insecurities could get to her, False quickly pulled her shirt over her head and peeled her leggings from her body, leaving her in just her sports bra and underwear. Looking over her shoulder at Stress, who seemed to have frozen on the spot, she asked: “You coming?” Stress blinked twice before clearing her throat again and nodding. False could hear the rustling of Stress’ dress behind her as she herself lost her layers of clothing. She felt rather than heard Stress walk up behind her, gathering her hair in her hands and using a ribbon to tie it into a loose updo.

“So your hair doesn’t get wet,” she whispered in False’s ear. Next, Stress’ hands landed on False’s shoulders, tracing the straps of her bra. “May I?” False nodded, holding her breath. Stress gently grasped the lower hem of the garment on both sides of False’s body, fingers grazing the slight swell of her breasts as she did so. She efficiently pulled the bra off. “You okay?” False nodded again. Stress now trailed her hands lower along False’s sides, until she reached the waistband of her thong. “Take it off or leave it on?” 

“Off,” False managed to reply, swallowing. As Stress did as she had told her, False was left wearing nothing, standing between Stress and the bath.

“Let’s get in.”

In the bath, False found herself instinctively moving towards Stress, leaning into the brunette’s side. Stress didn’t seem to mind, loosely draping an arm around her shoulder. False sighed deeply, letting the warmth of the water soothe sore muscles.

“This is nice,” she murmured against Stress’ collarbone. 

“Yeah, it is,” the other woman concurred. Acting on instinct again, False suddenly pressed her lips to the hollow above her clavicle. Stress gasped quietly.

“Is that-- Is that okay?” False asked, looking up at Stress’ face. She nodded, leaning over to kiss False properly.

“More than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be PWP, but it is a fact that Stress is unable to not cause _feelings_ in any fic she's in, so...
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! Drop me a comment, if you'd like?
> 
> There's an [E-rated sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815105) now!


End file.
